Daddy, Please Love Me
by Phantomhive-Trancy
Summary: Alex Faustus, teenage daughter of Claude Faustus, is a half demon girl who wants to be noticed by her father. Alex's mother passed away when Alex was very young. The story follows Alex and her struggles; painful family and social life. Claude Faustus tries his best to be a father but Alex is a very emotional girl, making it very hard for Claude (I don't own Kuroshitsuji)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh such a beautiful woman. Like sunset into moonlight, like ..."  
"Claude, stop right there! Look, we did it … we had a beautiful daughter but I am afraid that I can't handle her, I already have a son that i did not tell you about. His name is Finnian and I just think Alex will be too much for me to handle, i want you to know that I am really sorry" the lady said with tears streaming down her face "it's already planned. I am leaving tomorrow, bags packed and gone forever – I only ask of you one thing and that is to care for our baby girl. Make sure she has everything she needs."

*15 years later*  
"Alex Faustus, get up right this minute or you will be late for school. Day one of year 10 at a new school, so don't be late" shouted the father of Alex, Claude Faustus. Claude is the demon butler of the Trancy manor, where both the Faustus' and Trancy live. Like always Claude wears a stiff look and bares no emotion "tea and breakfast is being served in the dining room, but before you eat please get dressed". Alex painfully walked to her room 'School. Father. People. Ehh'. After getting dressed Alex made her way down to the dining room to get some food into her system.

Alex's P.O.V:  
Every day is the same, I wake up and get dressed – each morning I wake up hoping to have some affection from my father but nothing and it has been that way for years, maybe even that long that I can't remember. My father acts too professional for a hug, kiss or even touch of comfort. I have no faith left in him. It's weird, I trust strangers more than Claude ... i mean father. No wonder I am just too sensitive, maybe Claude doesn't love me at all. NO!. NOOOOOOOOO! *END p.o.v*

"Alex, hey hey hey" Claude says calmly while shushing his upset daughter "shhh, what happened, calm your breathing – you don't want to have an asthma attack". Alex just lay on her four-poster bed while Claude just watched "I'm fine d-d-dad" Alex's said with a stutter. The answer seemed to suit Claude and out the bedroom he went.

So, first days of school are never easy – especially when you are basically the school Goth. Alex rocked up in her usual gear. Long black(dyed) layered hair, emo band t-shirt, black ripped jeans and black Converse. Claude did not approve of the clothes she wore, but Alex didn't care much for his opinions anymore – it was her world, and her decisions and that worked since Claude wasnt much pf a father anyway. Claude had no idea of the mental pain his daughter went through at home or at school, he thought he was being a good father by letting her be herself. Also, he thought she shouldn't be brought up with loving emotions – he didn't want to embarrass her. Claude was one of those people who could not sense pain, it never occurred to him that Alex was sensitive.


	2. Chapter 2

Day one of school was complete, the afternoon school bus arrived at the gates of Trancy manor and boy was Alex keen to get off the bus. She began to walk towards the doors of the manor when she noticed her father standing at the stairs. "How was your big day, starting year 10?" Claude asked very coldly. Alex picked up on the tone and snapped back with "oh, it was great, so very ... amazing" as she walked away she gritted her teeth.

Once Alex entered the manor, she bolted up the red carpeted stairs and then ran straight to her room. Slamming the door shut and throwing her bag across the other side of the room while calming down her breath before she had an asthma attack. *knock knock* Claude waltzed in and saw his daughter sitting on the edge of her bed sobbing "Alex, if you need to talk, I will be doing diner preparations downstairs, you can keep me company if you like". Alex didn't know how to react after Claude left the room. She didn't have much time to think before she heard the sentence from one Alois Trancy "I am finally home!"

Alois was greeted kindly by Claude, Alex creeped out of her room and sat on the stairs waiting for the right moment to approach Alois but in the meantime she glared daggers at her father from the staircase. Alex hated to admit it but she missed Alois when he went away, he was so annoying but she felt a strong connection with him – one where they could talk about anything; he was almost like a brother.  
Alex went back into her room and sat on her bed *knock knock* "it's only me Alex" Alois said in a whisper "are you still having father issues?" Alex did not even blink; she gave Alois a long stare that proved the obvious. Alois sat on the bed beside Alex and hugged her – an unexpected hug but the touch made her burst into tears.

"Dinner is prepared" Claude said, as he walked in he saw the two sitting on the bed with Alex in a deep hug. The two got up and walked towards the door to go out to the dining room – Alois was in the lead, Alex a few steps behind trying to hide tears before she was stopped "before you go to bed tonight, I would like a word with you". Alex shuddered and had to hold back more tears all through dinner.  
Once diner was over … Alex's bedtime was 10pm at the latest so she had a little while to distract herself. The night sky was falling so Alex sat on her balcony for a long while playing her acoustic guitar. She checked the time, which was 8:40pm; her father would be tidying up after diner – perfect to sneak around in the cellar.

Alex made it into the cellar; she slowly walked down the stairs and came across some old baby photos of when she was young. When her hair was natural brown, not black and not coloured at all. Then she found what she was looking for, something that would pass the night away. Wine. The Trancy manor always had drinks in case parties were held. After snatching the wine Alex ran straight to her room and locked the door behind her, she put the drink down and went to sit on her balcony. It was now an hour until bed time – or until her father came in ... 'father' Alex silently sighed and poured some wine into a glass but stared at it not sure whether to drink it or not. Her legs began to get shaky so she jumped off from her seated position on the balcony and took a few steps back but didn't get far before she crashed into a tall, firm-chested figure … "dad, what are you doing here? You're early!" Alex asked while fearing for the worst.  
Claude picked up the wine bottle and threw it over the balcony – making an almighty smash. Claude's golden eyes connected with his daughters hazel eyes "so, tell me why that was up here" Claude said that as if he felt a slight bit guilty. "It-it-it it's not mine …I just ..." Alex knew she was in trouble but she didn't want to show any fear. "No Alex, don't lie" Alex didn't want to hear the rest of what her father had to say so she ran out of the room. She didn't know where she was going – absolutely no idea. But she knew she wanted to hide, she didn't want to be around people.

Alois was peacefully lying on his bed when he heard all the noise, opening his door he saw someone go bolting down the stairs. Alois' instincts told him to follow even though he felt scared inside, he stayed in his room - he's not one for action. Alex ran into the dining room and lit some candles – she sat alone for about 20 minutes before Claude walked in holding a large dessert for one but carried with him two spoons. "Banana split, my ..." she got cut off "yes, you're favourite" Claude smiled (for once).  
Alex was eating at one end; Claude was at the other "dad, I thought you couldn't taste human food". "I can't but …. For that you must be punished" Alex jumped up that fast that the chair she was sitting on fell over "Alex, by punish I was only playing – I was going to do … this" feeling guilty, Claude sat Alex back down and took the spoon she was eating off away. Alex stared at the banana split … then at her father "ok, now what ...?" claude raised a spoonfull of ice cream to his daughters lips "dad, you are not serious, are you?" *silence* "only partially" claude ended that sentance with a smirk "to be completely honest, I realise that I have been a shocking father " Who is this guy and what has he done with Claude? Alex accepted the spoon of ice cream but then she stormed out of the dining roomcreating an awkward atmosphere, she went back up to her bedroom. She wasn't angry, just upset that Claude only just realised. Only just realised!


	3. Chapter 3

The story continues after another day of school, this one was bad. It caused Alex to run straight to her room and she locked herself in her en-suit bathroom. Claude followed his daughter to see what had happened today. He sensed her sadness but was not sure what to do. "Alex, come out here and we can talk about what happened". All Claude could hear were sobs, Alois walked in a loud scream echo through the room so he jumped to his feet from his laying position on his bed and ran down to Alex's room. Alois found Claude sitting at the end of Alex's bed with his head in his hands. Alois carefully approached Claude but then left him and walked over to the en-suit door and tapped it "Alex, hey Alex, what's up?" eventually the door creaked open and Claude jumped up and stood behind Alois. The two of them saw blood on the sink, Alois pushed harder on the door when both males saw cuts over Alex's arm. "Your highness ... do you mind if i speak with my daughter privetly?". Alois nodded "go ahead ... i thought you were going to ditch this 'habit' "and ran out in tears.

"I have a step brother and a mum that walked out on me when i was very young, i will NOT relax! I want to meet them!" Alex began to breathe uneasy. "Alex, your mum died a few years back and your brother Finnian works at the Phantomhive estate" Claude was begining to freak out, this was affecting him too. "You knew dad, you knew and you never wanted to tell me - thinking you could hide it all this time!". It was lucky that the Ciel Phantomhive was no longer enimys with Alois, this would make it easier for Alex. While attending to Alexs cut, many questions were going through Claudes mind - one in particular was how did she find out about her family?. After bandaging both arms, Claude asked her how she was informed "I found out by the school bully, Byron Spears" ... that surname ... "Spears?,as in related to Will Spears?" Alex shrugged her shoulders, she didnt care anymore but Claude wasnt in any mood to let this drop.

Alex kept bugging her father about her brother , he knew Claude would give in soon enough. "Finnian is the gardener at Phantomhive Manor. He is a little bit older than you and he doesn't know about you. Your mother and I tried to kept this from you, only cause we thought it would be easier ... but i guess that went out the window". After that Claude went upstairs to check on his highness. "Claude, I got a letter from the one and only Phantomhive boy. He is hosting a garden party ... tomorrow night - tad soon but can you see to it that we go! Alex can meet Finnian, I can have Ciel and well ... you keep yourself out of trouble with Sebastian"

"yes, your highness"


	4. Chapter 4

Alois woke Alex up due to a nightmare he had "oh Alex, they- men were running at me, trying to grab me and in the dream, i couldn't move. It was like i was paralyzed, *sigh* I'm sorry for waking you up". "Uhh, yeah you should be, it's 5:47(am)" Alex snarled "fine, you stay on that side, no interruptions"

*now 7am*  
"Your highness? Where are you?" Claude began to pace around the Manor halls, he bumped into Hannah and the triplets but they hadn't seen him. Next on the agenda was to wake Alex up, Claude walked in and was a body laying beside her. "Your highness, how did you end up in here?" Claude's eyebrows began to frown. "Alois had a nightmare and woke me up" Alex said with a yawn. "See to it that next time he comes to me, lets go Alois" Alois jumped off of the bed and followed his butler. Once Claude and Alois left the bedroom, Alex rolled over and let a few tears escape her eyes "daddy, please love me. Show me a sign that you still have a heart, stop breaking mine!"

*In Alois' office*  
"So the party is tonight. I take it everything is arranged?" Claude nodded "Very well, I cannot wait to see the dashing one Ciel and also the look on Alex's' face when she sees Finnian". In Claude's mind, he was smiling - if anything he wanted his daughter to be happy, the moment of the two sibling finally meeting each other played out in the butlers mind.

*Back to Alex*  
Alex got herself ready for school and left the house without eating breakfast or saying 'goodbye' to anyone. All she could think about was the day ahead, more Byron teasing her and just the thought of him killed her insides. Her brother doesn't know of her existence, mum is buried, and her father is like a stone wall *sigh* she hoped that the party might open up her eyes. Claude walked over to his highness, when something outside caught his attention, it was Alex leaving - his chest began to pinch. He felt rather sad knowing that she didn't come down to eat or say anything to anyone all morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex had another bad day at school, honestly if she could quit she would. She never admitted to anyone at Trancy Manor, not even her close friend Alois,that she got picked on at school. Claude sensed sadness each evening and tried to talked to her but she wouldn't break to confess. Today upset Alex the most, the day had barely started and Byron was already onto Alex. Byron deliberately tripped Alex in the central locker hallway, he then crouched down beside her and pushed her thick black hair behind her ear and whispered loud enough ,so people watching heard, "demon scum". People watching giggled, Alex had had enough of this - she knew the day would only get worse.  
The bell rang for the end of class, collecting her bag Alex made a dash for the bus. Stepping onto the bus, Alex looked ahead seeing Byron making full eye contact at her. His negativity was clouding Alex, she felt threatened even by his presence but Alex made a promise to her father, stay strong and no more 'habits'. Alex put some music on to ease the journey *15 minutes later* the bus was pulling up to the Manor so Alex began to put her music device away. "Bye bye demon S-C-U-M" wow, Byron got the cheerleaders involved, how original. Alex was in a daze of thinking about comebacks she could say to him tomorrow, not really paying attention that she was walking up steps - Alex stacked on the stairs which caused her leg to bleed and bruise. First on the scene were the triplets.

*Alex P.O.V*  
'Wheres dad, Alois, Hannah? cant move- must stay- ... here-' . The triplets must have moved me, it appears that i had woken up in my room, sitting beside me is Alois and at the end of my bed is my father. Anyone would think he would rather do jobs than watch me trying to wake up from being passed out *end P.O.V*  
"How did i get here?" Alex asked as her head started to spin. Pushing his glasses further up his nose, Claude answered by simply saying he saw Alex walking so he went to approach her but saw her trip, so he shouted out to the triplets for assistance. "You were there?! Sorry, that was not meant to sound rude, i just- ... thank you for calling the triplets in for help". Everyone left the room so Alex could relax, it was unfortunate that she couldn't fall back to sleep. All she thought about was the memory that was stuck in her head left by Byron. Alex kept tossing and turning thinking about it until Claude walked in to remind his daughter of the Phantomhive garden party. Well, Alex nearly flew out of bed "I will get to see Finnian, right, right, right!?". "Yes, hopefully" Claude smiled "you are very excited, aren't you? Come on, we should be getting ready"


	6. Chapter 6

Dressing in a emerald/green gown with the help of Hannah, Alex was prepared to leave for the party. She had silver heels to match, what a night it would prove to be!

Claude and Alois were waiting by the front door in there suits, they soon heard footsteps approaching from upstairs so their eyes looked for the sounds and saw Alex slowly walking down the red carpeted Trancy stairs. Alois and Claude stared in amazement - Black shining hair, Green beautiful gown and long gloves that went to her elbow to cover her arms. Alex elegantly approached her father, sadly he kept his blank face and broad figure. Alois complemented his friends appearance with cute hugs. Alois whipped out his phone, it was 'selfie' time; Claude avoided the camera.

The car arrived to take Claude, Alois and Alex to the Phantomhive garden party. Once everyone was out, the clumsy servants (except Finny) along with Lizzy greeted the "Trancy Manor" lot. Alex wondered what Finnian could possibly look like, she looked at everyone's faces but couldn't work it out. Sebastian and Claude got talking, Sebastian asked Claude if Alex had noticed Finnian yet - Claude replied with "no, I don't think so but it better happen soon. The truth should be told, I feel horrible for separating them". Sebastian put his hand on Claude's shoulder "hey, look where they are now - its only bad that she found out the hard way" Sebastian tried to relax Claude's thoughts but that was near impossible. The party became more lively, everyone started to dance, sing and carry on.

From a distance Finnian began to watch a girl from the distance, for him - it felt like he was looking a girl version of himself. Bards input was "hey, Finny stop being a loon and get on with your tasks!". Inside, Finnia wanted this girl to notice him but she seems distracted, like she was looking for someone else. The two were too oblivious to the situation they were in, something had to be done. Claude went up and approached Finnian.

"Alex" Claude shouted from a far "please make your way over here, there is someone I would like you to meet"


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex" Claude shouted from a far "please make your way over here, there is someone I would like you to meet"  
"Hi there! My names Finny, I am the Phantomhive gardener" Finnian said with the biggest smile.

*Alex P.O.V*  
'Fin...Finny. My. He's. No. Wait. Is he. Is he my? My. Is Finny the gardener for the Phantomhive estate really my brother. It really is him' Tears began to swell up in my eyes, for now he is a stranger ... but a stranger i love. He is blood, my family - other than Claude *end P.O.V*  
"Alex,say something. Uhh, was this party too soon" Finny said worried. "NO!" Alex shouted "Its not, i have been dieing to meet you ...my brother ... i- i don't know what to say"

Everyone at the party flocked around Alex seeing as she just fainted. Finny jumped to the floor thinking he had hurt her with his strength. Alex's eyes began to flutter open, Finny stroked her hair "oh Alex, my .. sister" he said as he pulled her into a hug. Sebastian and Claude stood together and watched in awe. Sebastian noted that in the crowd of people that gathered around Alex, Ciel was also helping.  
Ciel spoke to Alex to see if there was anything he could do. She did not even want to make a fuss and decided to just go along with everything. "On the second floor of my Manor, there is a room on the left that you can go rest in, if you wish". That is exactly what Alex needed, a rest even though she was still wearing her green ball gown. Ciel gently knocked on the door and walked in, he softly sat down on the edge of the bed. Alex was solidly laying on the bed, still under a dizzy spell, Ciel went to speak but stuttered a few times "h-hey, w-well you know-w my fiance Lizzie, I don't exactly 'love' her. The way it works is that nobles marry other nobles". Alex was stunned "that's very fascinating Ciel but why are you telling me this?"

Ciel ended with "because Alex I-"


	8. Chapter 8

"Because I like you, Alex"

Ciel began to lift up the silky green gown. Alex's heart began to pound intensely. Besides the beating heart, the next noise that was hear was a blood curdling scream that filled the halls of the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel sat on the bed watching Alex have a intense breakdown. Alex had never felt this emotion nor imagined it. It hurt her, it is as if they were in an adult situation. It was to promiscuous.

Claude ran in to the room that Alex was in and saw Ciel trying to comfort her. "Ciel, BACK AWAY NOW!" Claude's anger took over and with his demon strength, he pushed Ciel all the way over to the other side of the room. Ciel was unharmed but in pain, Alex felt traumatized. Being only a young lady of 16 and had grown up in a controlled environment, it hurt - it really hurt. It hurt Elizabeth more, she walked in and saw it, just before Claude 'moved' Ciel. Ciel was laying on the floor, breathing very heavily, Alex still had her gown above her knee. Lizzie's instincts blamed Alex straight away, it was easy to see that she was going to rage any second now. "Ciel would never do that" Lizzie said, trying to defend Ciel's pride and honor. Claude could not reason with her.

Finnian and Sebastian stayed out of this, it was his master involved but he felt that Ciel needed to fight his own battle. Abberline was called in and for the families sake, he dropped serious charges - for that Ciel was thankful but felt very stupid. Sebastian, like many, was starting to feel anger towards the young master, to the point of where Sebastian was beginning to lose his "loyal butler" touch. Ciel could tell that Sebastian was getting touchy and avoided conflict with him. Finny was going to push Ciel so hard, but knowing what his strength was like - he did everything to resist.

Claude went into business mode and picked Alex up, she began to cry in his chest which absorbed into his suit. Claude had arranged for Hannah to drive them all home, since he was in no mood to drive or 'party'.


	9. Chapter 9

Claude buckled Alois, who only knew small parts of the story, into the car, Alex was in the middle (for a reason) and Claude sat to the right of Alex. Hannah was in the front driving and beside her was no-one to keep her company. Claude knew that mentioning Ciel or Finny would cause Alex to have a breakdown, if Alex cried - that meant he could hug her. Claude wanted Alex's' trust back, but he knew this would be a pretty stupid way of regaining it. "Did Ciel hurt you?" Instantly Alex had tears in her eyes, they went extremely glassy. Claude lifted his arm up and put it around his daughters waist then pulled her into a hug. He felt her answer saying "no' and then shudder and he knew exactly why, he took all blame for asking the silly question.

Alex was crying into her fathers chest. Alois and Hannah were watching on, not in a sadistic way but a happy way, Alex was hugging Claude without trying to escape him. Eventually she fell asleep but only five minutes before the car arrived at Trancy Manor. As the car stopped, Claude got a tired Alex out of the car and watched on as Alois actually walked himself up to the doors of the Manor. Claude noticed that Alois started to become less demanding and was doing things for himself. Claude opened the doors to the house, Alois walked straight to the lounge and got the fire started to heat up the cold house. Claude ended up carrying Alex into the lounge and headed upstairs to fetch Alex some pjs.

Alex froze as she was in a t-shirt and football shorts (pjs). Once in the lounge, her father was sitting on the couch and saw Alex walking over to the lounge. He made a hand movement for her to come and sit beside him. Claude stared into his daughters eyes as she watched the fire. Alex desperately wanted to talk to Finnian but that was ruined by her dizzy spell and then the even that took place on the second floor. Claude tried to pull Alex in for a hug but she just sat there. Alex shyed away from attention even though she craved it but the hug was an overload.


	10. Chapter 10

Claude buckled Alois, who only knew small parts of the story, into the car, Alex was in the middle (for a reason) and Claude sat to the right of Alex. Hannah was in the front driving and beside her was no-one to keep her company. Claude knew that mentioning Ciel or Finny would cause Alex to have a breakdown, if Alex cried - that meant he could hug her. Claude wanted Alex's' trust back, but he knew this would be a pretty stupid way of regaining it. "Did Ciel hurt you?" Instantly Alex had tears in her eyes, they went extremely glassy. Claude lifted his arm up and put it around his daughters waist then pulled her into a hug. He felt her answer saying "no' and then shudder and he knew exactly why, he took all blame for asking the silly question.

Alex was crying into her fathers chest. Alois and Hannah were watching on, not in a sadistic way but a happy way, Alex was hugging Claude without trying to escape him. Eventually she fell asleep but only five minutes before the car arrived at Trancy Manor. As the car stopped, Claude got a tired Alex out of the car and watched on as Alois actually walked himself up to the doors of the Manor. Claude noticed that Alois started to become less demanding and was doing things for himself. Claude opened the doors to the house, Alois walked straight to the lounge and got the fire started to heat up the cold house. Claude ended up carrying Alex into the lounge, he shushed her and gently sat her on the couch then he quietly headed upstairs to fetch Alex some pjs.

Alex froze as she was in a t-shirt and football shorts (pjs). Once in the lounge, her father was sitting on the couch and saw Alex walking over to the lounge. He made a hand movement for her to come and sit beside him. Claude stared into his daughters eyes as she watched the fire. Alex desperately wanted to talk to Finnian but that was ruined by her dizzy spell and then the even that took place on the second floor. Claude tried to pull Alex in for a hug but she just sat there. Alex shyed away from attention even though she craved it but the hug was an overload.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex jumped in the car after being with Ciel, she tried to make small conversation with her father but he didn't want a bar of it. It was so obvious that he was mad but it was easy to see he was thinking, most likely about the consequences. The car arrived at Trancy Manor, Alex was relieved to escape the awkward silence. Alex went up to her room and had the intention of coming down, until she heard her father scream her name through the Manor which made her feel sick. It started as a meeting in the dining room but ended in tears.

"Daddy! What do you mean i cant see Finny! Take anything else away, my phone, laptop or WI-fi but not Finny" Alex slumped over the table crying as Claude watched on. "I am afraid it is your consequence". Alex stood up and looked at her father "do you not think it is a bit harsh?". "I told you not to go talking to Ciel, What did you do? Sneak out " ... Regretting it after saying "I'm not as heartless as you ... dad, i didn't mean that ..." Alex crouched down, she thought she was going to get a backhanding for backchating. once looking up and seeing Claude just watching her, she walked out and ran up to her room, Claude left at the same time and watched her run up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, he took off his glasses - he was not crying ... exactly. It just felt like he was.

Claude, for the rest of the evening, could not stop reflecting on Alex's comment of him being "heartless". He knew she meant it. The weight was all on his shoulders. Alois went into Alex's room "so Alex, would you mind telling me the latest - i have been to busy to 'catch up'? what's this business with Ciel, why are you talking to him after the party? ... and why are you barricaded in you room" Alex told Alois everything there was to tell and he understood completely, especially the part about Finnian. Alois did not want to see Alex so angry and upset ... so he had a bit of a chat to his butler.

So, it was arranged. The consequence would be lifted from 'family' to 'material possession' (no WI-fi for 2.5 weeks) . Sebastian got in contact with Sebastian and arranged for Finny to stay over at Trancy Manor and really surprise Alex. While on the phone to Sebastian, Claude asked what Finnians personality was like. Alex seemed to have a very different personality to her brother, considering they didn't exchange in a real conversation at the party- Claude was hoping they got along.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Alex did not want to face her father at breakfast time so she sat on the balcony and watched the morning unfold. It was beautiful and began to clear her mind. There was a knock at her door, Claude walked in and saw her balcony door open, and a pair of legs resting on the balcony ledge. "Arnt you cold?" Alex slowly looked up at Claude "no ... i'm not.". Alex stood up to walk to the balcony railing and look over, Claudes reaction was to follow her. "I'm not mad at you for last night" Out of everything he could have talked about it was this "why not dad, you should be - im a dissapointment". Claude pulled Alex in for a hug, tears welled up in her eyes and she whispered "im - im so ... s-sorry". He held her for a further 10 minutes before a car pulling up distracted them.

A man dressed in a chef uniform jumped out of the drivers seat to help pull luggage out of the boot of the car. The next person to jump out was a young blonde haired teenager. As soon as the face triggered in Alex's mind, she bolted out of her room and pulled her father with her. While Finny was saying 'goodbye' to Bard, Alex began to walk backwards. "Hey, w-what are you doing?". "Finny. You said i can't see him" She began to close her eyes tight. "Silly girl, open your eyes. I lifted your ban, hoever i am confiscating the wi-fi and possibly your laptop". Finny stood in front of his sister with his suitcase and backpack. Before hugging Finny, Alex turned to her left to thank her father and then she softly hugged her brother. Claude felt like he made a very wise decision.

Claude kept a distance from his daughter while she began to engage with her brother. Alois began to like Finnian, of course he already had respect for him seeing as he was related to Alex. The darkness began to take over the sky which meant it would start to get cold. Claude went around the Manor putting only the main fireplaces on. Alex, Finnian and Alois went into the lounge room and set up 'camp' - food, blankets, cushions/pillows, etc. Alex had not stop smiling since their visitor arrived. It was good to see Alex happy, he could feel his chest pinching. Before anyone put a movie on, the group sat on the couch staring into the fire. Claude looked at Alex's eyes from a distance - the were beautiful, a glassy shine ... just like her mothers *sigh*. Now that one familiy member was here, Claude thought maybe they should visit another ...


	13. Chapter 13

The alarm clock for Alex to wake up and get ready for school went off. She sighed, she did not want to leave Finnian. While on the thought, Claude tapped on the door and once he got the OK from Alex he walked in. "I have phoned the school, you will not be attending for ... around a week". Claude cared highly for Alex's education, this was like a big mystery - what was he talking about. All the teenagers knew was the information of this week off would be a "family outing".

Alois, Alex and Finnian were forced to pack a weeks worth of clothes. Claude had already prepared his pack last night, when the thought emerged in his mind. Finnian had only arrived and unpack only to be repacking. Sighing silently, Claude wondered if this "outing" were the right decision, the whole trip he just argued as he drove.. The Trancy servants stood outside and waved of the group, they were reliable enough to make sure the Manor was clean and untouched.

*Almost two hours later*  
The group arrived at a cabin, all their luggage was placed inside as the teenagers ran to find the best room. By the time they arrived it was near 10am, everyone was so exhausted - the teenagers were all relaxing on beds to pass time away. Claude just sat and argued with his mind some more. Outside the cabin, it began to snow - it slowly fell onto the window ledge. Claude went and made himself a coffee as he waited for everyone to wake up. By 11:40am, the teenagers were wake, but still very tired. Claude told them to all dress for the snowy weather, each wearing coats, gloves, pants and boots. The got in the car, Claude knew exactly where he was going but the teenagers went with the flow of the trip. They arrived at their destination. The cemetery.

All four entered the tall gates and curiously looked around, the emotion of sadness covered them all like dark clouds. Claude began to have that emotion where he felt like crying but was unable to. Claude stooped and the three teens did too. Alex followed her fathers gaze on a gravestone. She gasped loudly "... m-my mum". Alex fell to the ground and Claude fell down beside her and pulled her into a tight hug. On the gravestone, it read 'loving mother of Finnian and Alex". Finnian began to cry too, Alois wanted to cry - it was hard not to. Alex began to lose her breath in between crying, luckily Claude carried a spare asthma pump in case this ever happened. He sat her up so she could inhale the medication.

"Thank you" Alex said in a quiet whispered, still regaining breath. "Oh, that is fine. I always carry a spare one with me-" a silence broke out "dad, i am talking about this 'family outing' - Claude was shocked. Besides crying, Finnian had been very silent "Thank you Mr Faustus. I never had a chance to come out here on my own - i miss mum so much". Everyone sat down around the grave, Alex sat crying the whole time as both her and her brother talked to the gravestone - speaking of life, gossip and questions. "I was nearly two when she passed away", Alex felt envy at least Finnian had two years to bond with their mum, Alex went almost straight to her father. Alex did not want to dwell on the past but she was so very jealous of Finny. Claude said that they would have the whole week to come down to the cemetery.


	14. Chapter 14

After leaving the cemetery, Claude felt his mind was fill with stress and pain. Pain of seeing the grave and pain for seeing Alex upset. After stepping outside the tall gates, dark clouds began to form in the sky and the wind started to strongly emerge. Then came the rain, by the time the rain came everyone was in the car. Claude sat slouched in the drivers seat, reality just kept hitting him. As the car set off - Claude put the window wipers on, they were not very affective. While driving all these mental images were running through Claude's mind eg. last moments with Alex/Finnians mum and Alex crying. This was starting to affect Claude's driving, the teenagers in the background were not paying to much attention but could feel vibes that something was wrong ... that is when ...

_***screeeeeeech***_  
The car pulled to a halt, with an extended skid, as it drove over a bridge. The car rocked back and forth from the impact of the halt. Alex and Finnian woke up from being half-asleep, and this definitely woke Claude from his thoughts. The thoughts were just repetitive and destructive - it was lucky that Claude didn't run over a man who was standing on the bridge. Alex was looking out the backseat window, it was filled with fog and raindrops.

A man dressed as someone of high authority approached the vehicle, he forcefully tapped on the drivers window. "Yes?" tension between this man struck Claude "um is there a problem, sir?". The man opened the drivers side door and made Claude get out. Once outside of the car, Claude realised this man was no 'sir'. Within a few minutes Claude found himself covered in blood, the man had attacked Claude from behind - Claude felt like he was losing his identity, it wasn't like Claude to be weak but why couldn't he get up and why couldn't he fight back? Who is _this_ guy? his strength is like a _demons_.

From the back of the car, Alex and Finnian were holding each other and screaming. Alex was becoming to much for Finnian to hold onto and she left his grip and ran over to her father who had blood pouring out of his mouth. She sat by him as the man seemed as if he was 'finished' with Claude, the man then walked over to the car where Finnian was. Finnian screamed "DADDY! Please save me". Alex was confused 'daddy?' but she tried her hardest to push the man away from her brother. The man fell to the ground and army crawled to his car - he sped off.

The next thing for Alex to do would be to call an ambulance for her father and then find out what made Finny scream for 'daddy'


	15. Chapter 15

Claude was driven to the hospital and was put on a drip then injected with a mild sedative, due to the pain he was in – it felt unbearable. For a demon butler, his state of health was odd; Alex wondered why this was happening to her father. Finny sat with his sister, they both watched as doctor and nurses were walking in and out checking the monitors that were attached to Claude. All the blood was cleared from the demons face and body and Claude told the doctors around him that he was beginning to feel pain in his chest. Alex wanted to rush over and hug her father who was lying very still. Finnian had told all the members of Phantomhive Manor about what happened to Claude, they all gave their condolences.

Claude was barely able to eat, his body was just so sore that he was resorted to eating mush … well force fed a banana by a young brunette nurse. Embarrassment filled the room, especially from Claude's direction – he also hated this. HE WAS A PURE DEMON! WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING! Each time Claude tried to move, he would feel a tight pull on his chest and then a feeling of dizziness. Each time Claude ate a bite of the banana, he had an urge to vomit. All the doctors were aware of what was happening.

While Claude was lying peacefully - Alex and Finnian watching over him - Claude began to say he felt dizzy, his speech was all over the place. It was hard to understand the words that he was spitting out and then Claude fainted - it all happened in seconds! Alex jumped to her feet and rushed over to the hospital bed. She had small bits of first aid training and instantly tried to find a pulse - she got nothing. Alex and Finnian shouted down the hospital corridor calling for anyone available and shouting "i am not getting a pulse from my father!". The siblings were kicked out from the room that Claude was in. Alex sat on the floor crying, she knew this was serious.

Claude was going into Cardiac Arrest, which can occur if the rate of the heart's electrical signals becomes very slow and stops. It can occur if the heart muscle doesn't respond to the heart's electrical signals. A defibrillator was brought in by another doctor, Defibrillation sends an electric shock to restore the heart rhythm to normal. Alex sat in the hospital corridor facing the curtain, behind that curtain were the doctors that she hoped were saving her fathers life. She could hear screaming and shouting, unsure if the shouting were the doctors or her father. She kept dwelling on the situation of how could her father, a demon, get hurt and be in so much pain.

While sitting in silence in front of the curtain, Alex sat with Finnian "why did you call him dad?. Finnian was shocked she was talking, she had been quiet the whole time "who? Finnian replied, she was struck. "My father, why did you call him dad?". Finnian did not know how to control his half-sisters temper, this was scary. "uhhhh~, well 'I'm not sure Alex. But i do look up to Mr Faustus, this seems to bother you Alex". "He is _my father_ ... i just don't understand. Maybe, I'm over-reacting or caring too much but still". On that note Alex was interrupted by a doctor, and lucky otherwise Finnian would have started to argue with his sister. The doctor told the two teenagers that they could come in to see Claude soon but to be very quiet. It was believed that the cause of Claude's Cardiac Arrest was from physical stress, which confused the two siblings (?)


	16. Chapter 16

Alois arrived at the hospital to pay a visit to Claude, the reason he did not come earlier was because he knew that Alex and Finnian needed family time. Alois felt a pinch in his chest as he watched his butler laying ever so still, it was actually sad for Alois - to see someone who was once strong fall to such a state. This situation was unusual for Alois, the hospital was not really his scene so he tried to talk to Claude as much as he could but not much could be said from Claude - his speech was very slurred.

A doctor entered, along with Alex and Finnian who were invited back into the room by the doctor, with results. Information saying the Cardiac Arrest was caused by physical stress (from blood loss) had already been announced, this time the doctors found more. "Coronary artery disease*" the doctor said leaving suspense "happens when the arteries that supply blood to heart muscle become hardened and narrowed - CAD* can kill ... did you know that, huh Alex?". The doctor was starting to scare Alex and Alois while Finnian held out trying to be strong. *Sigh* "this patient could have died, he was so damn close! - CAD as it grows, less blood can flow through the arteries and as a result, the heart muscle can't get the blood or oxygen it needs. Over time, CAD can also weaken the heart muscle and contribute to heart failure and arrhythmia - which can be a lead cause to Cardiac Arrest."

Alex felt guilty from pressure of the nasty doctor, like it was her fault. She did not know any of this stuff about her fathers medical issues. Each time she thought of this, she thought of the reason why he was here. Who would hurt her father? the blood loss then triggered the Cardiac Arrest. Alex's poor little mind was constantly ticking over to no end. Alex was no doctor, she needed to find out as much info and spending time with her father even if he was sleeping - if she lost him, at least she had time around him. Alex moved the curtain barrier so she could peer through, peacefully sleeping was her father. He was connected to a new drip Magnesium Drip which results in relaxation of the heart and dilates blood vessels. This allows the heart to work more efficiently - that made Alex less nervous, it meant that his heart was stable.

Alex began to pace while her father mildly snored. Not that it was a humorous time for Alex, it just seemed to make her laugh while taking her back to old memories. She stopped pacing and walked over to the bed "so much for a week up here - remember your plan, to visit mum? Few hours from home but look where we are (at least it isn't school with that bonehead Byron), a place i never wanted to end up in especially from something as serious as what happened. I love you dad, whether you heard that or not, i love you" Alex began to sob and a tear accidentally fell on her father hand, she began to get embarrassed hoping he didn't feel it. She calmed down and began to talk again "I'm sorry for all the years of grief i caused you. I realise i was quite immature and well 'reckless'. i didn't think you cared ... for me. i mean - well- *sigh* we have been through some time together - but you better promise that you'll stay tough! You might seem weak but you are a demon but even more so ... you are my father".

On that note Claude began to move ...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So ... what do you think? :) **

Claude sat up stiffly, from weariness and soreness. "Alex, as your father *sigh* I believe that it is fair that is only fair that i send you back home - I would hate to see your education suffer at the cost of me". Alex was shocked and worried about how much her father had actually heard her say, realistically she felt hurt - if he heard that, then why was he acting so cold? She was willing to defend herself but she knew that she would regret it and plus he was too sore and tired. Alex went to run out of the room when four words sent shivers down Alex's spine "I love you too". Alex gasped and turned around to face her father with tears springing into her eyes and then shot out of the room.

Alex was not looking at anyone's face as she ran through the hospital corridor, she even ran passed her own half-brother who immediately noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. Finnian was unsure who to go to first - Claude or chasing after Alex. So many dramatic thoughts were rushing through Alex's mind like what if Claude was attacked in hospital? or what if the nasty doctor abused her father? Alex sat in the hospital lobby trying to act happy and normal by flipping pages of a gossip magazine. Finnian decided to chases Alex but after entering the lobby, he could not see her - all he could see were doctors, elderly persons and a person with a magazine coving their face.

"I am sorry Claude, I couldn't find her. I looked but I just couldn't see Alex, i saw her run past me but she disappeared when I went after her. Mr Faustus, umm *nervous chuckle* may i be informed on what happened to make her cry?" Claude reached over and put his glasses on and stared at the ceiling to build suspense for Finnian "I told her that she would have to go back to school ... for her own good! Just because I am injured does not mean I need to bring her down with me" Finnian wanted to argue and defend his sister but felt intimidated by Claude but he attempted anyway "maybe she really cares for you sir, like father before education, she wants to stay with you". "Look Finnian, she told me that she loved me - I guess I chose the wrong timing, I assume she has turned on me but I wont have her education suffer". Finnian decided that he would go back with Alex (he was starting to become mad at Claude), Alois would stay behind to assist his butler.

So, it was shaping into a plan - Claude had phoned up Sebastian who passed a message onto Bardroy (Phantomhive chef) seeing if he would be willing to give Alex and ?Finnian a lift, he said 'yes'.

Alex was devastated, how could her father be so cold with his 'education approach', especially with no warning ahead. She began to pack final items, from the cabin she was staying in, into her bag all while shedding tears. She heard a car door slam shut in the driveway. "oh no, it can not possibly be that time yet" she whispered to herself. Alex slowly opened the front door which revealed Bardroy dressed sharply in his chef uniform. On the inside, Alex felt like she was going to slam the door shut in Bardroy's face but remained calm on the outside. An awkward silence passed "hey, are you ready to go? the young master and Sebastian are expecting us for dinner" Alex nodded and a tear fell down down her cheek. Finnian had made an appearance with his bags, Alex had kept a distance inside the cabin - Finnian could tell she needed time out for herself.

Once Alex had passed Bardroy, he grabbed her left hand and pulled her into a tight hug. Finnian watched on - a little confused but found it really sweet. "waaaaaah, I don't want to go! I don't want to leave my father, I don't want to leave my Mother, I will miss Alois. I'm just not ready to go yet! *sniffle* Could Finnian and I at least say goodbye to our mum and if there's time, say goodbye to my father?" Bardroy happily agreed to do so.


	18. Chapter 18

The car pulled up outside of the cemetery. Bardroy made sure to let the teenagers walk ahead. It was obvious that they did not want to leave, it was noticable even through their footsteps. Once the headstone came into view, Alex ran up to it 'I am soooooo sorry mum that we have to leave but it is dad. He is making me - two hours seems like such an aweful distance. I don't even want to go home, that bonehead Byron at school *shudder* is ruining me, always pointing out that I am half-demon *tsk* why can't I stay or even live here? Dad will be here in the hospital for a while, Finnian can always visit and you are here *tears up* " Finnian was lost for words, all the emotion that had been poured into her words.

Bardroy knew that they should be heading home soon but everytime he went to speak, his heart broke. They never really knew their mum so coming to visit was really good, Alex wish Claude could have been there - even if she was mad at him. "hey Alex, hey Finny ... do you want to go visit Mr. Faustus or not cause umm, well we have to go soon". Alex thought about it "I doubt he wants to see me Bard". Bardroy approached Alex and knelt down beside her "dont be so harsh on yourself Alex, he loves you alright. Maybe he just, you know, needs some time to think - imagine what he feels like being cooped up in the hospital". Alex looked over to Finnian, who had a sad yet cute look on his face "and getting rid of me helps?". Bardroy did not know how to deal with a emotional half-demon teenager, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up (so hard that Alex thought she would lose her arm in the process) "Alex, what is your problem?! Get a grip on yourself! Wake up! He was in a car crash, he is extreamly rattled around - let the man pick himself up! He needs space for crying out loud ... look *sighs* Alex i'm sorry, it was building up in my mind. I did not intentionally mean to hurt you, gaah. I'm really sorry, okay"

Alex was crying due to self-reflecting on what the Phantomhive Manor chef had said 'Bardroy was right. Every dramatic action and emotion only affected Claude more, he needs space and time away from me." Time spent with their mum was sadly over, Alex agreed to see claude for the last time in a while. Before leaving Alex carefully placed flowers in front of the headstone and began to walk away, each step breaking her little heart.

*Hospital*  
Claude was resting peacefully watching a television program on the tv above him. He was thinking about his daughter and wondering if she was having a safe travel when the girl appeared before him with flowers "Hey dad". Alex appeared with teary eyes (caused by crying from self-reflection) and a beautiful, forced smile (reminding Claude of Alex's mother) "hey there, I thought you had left, what are you doing here?" Claude lifted his arms to hug his daughter tightly, once pulled into a hug - they both instantly relaxed. Claude had his chin on Alex's soft black hair which he started to stroke, and smiled until he then heard sniffles coming from below him and immedietly pulled Alex away from his chest. She was crying but he had no idea why, Bardroy did a disapearing act behind the hospital curtain. "Alex, why are we crying? Hm? Whats wrong? You can tell me, you know that. Still mad at me?" He kissed her on the head but she stayed silent ". He rubbed her back to comfort her but she kept crying. "I- I ... I don't want to leave, I hate school. I just want to stay here but Bardroy said you needed time away from me. I- I .. I completely understand. I'm pretty annoying, eh?" Claude didnt know what to say and nor did Finnian (who just watched on), Claude wanted Alex to go back home to school for her education sake but whatever he wanted to say would only make Alex sadder. "Shhhhhhhh, I know Alex".

"Hey dad, where is Alois?"


End file.
